<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fucking in an alley by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23713324">Fucking in an alley</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Humiliation, M/M, Omorashi, Public Sex, Watersports, Wetting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:21:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>780</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23713324</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick makes Henry piss himself then they fuck</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Henry Bowers/Patrick Hockstetter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>118</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fucking in an alley</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Be a good boy, Henry." Patrick whispered to the boy he had pinned to the wall. "Let go, piss yourself like the little bitch you are." He smirked and started the kiss the whimpering boys neck.</p>
<p>"P- Patrick-" he whined and pressed his thighs together, he looked up at him with pleading eyes. "Please let me go." Patrick slots his leg between Henry's, adding pressure to his bladder. He moved his knee in a circular motion while Henry cried out. </p>
<p>"Look at you, you're supposed to be a king. Now you're begging me to let you go. If your so strong why don't you get me off?" Patrick smirked, giving him a lustful look. He was turned on so much by Henry in this position, such a desperate little bitch.</p>
<p>"I- I can't- I'll piss-" He pants, opened mouthed and wet. It made Patrick hard, he wanted to fuck the shit out of Henry in every way possible. Make him his good little pet, take care of him. </p>
<p>"That's the point. You're such a little bitch, can't even hold your piss." He pressed his knee into his bladder, marvelling at the cute noise Henry made as a spurt of piss escaped him. "Pa- Patrick- Please." Henry cried, tears running down his reddened cheeks.</p>
<p>"You're so cute, I just wanna fuck the shit out of you y'know? Fuck that cute little ass, hear you moan my name as I fill you up." He pressed his knee harder into his bladder, he cried again. Henry finally spilled the rest of his bladder into those jeans that perfectly hugged his ass. Patrick let go of him, watching as he froze while the wet patch traveled down his leg.</p>
<p>"Aww, that's so fucking cute." Patrick leaned in to kiss his crying boy's neck. "You're so cute when you're embarrassed. I should just pull your pants down and fuck you where you stand."</p>
<p>He felt Henry try to push him away, he watched as the boy started sobbing. Patrick placed a hand on his cheek, "I'm not mad baby, you did so good. You're such a good boy, good boys deserve to be rewarded." He slid the hand from his face to cup the crotch of his wet jeans. He felt Henry's prick twitch in intrest.</p>
<p>"There's my good boy." He nuzzled into Henry's neck. He could hear Henry start to calm down, he knew fucking always fixed it. "Turn around for me, back that cute little ass against my dick. I'm gonna fuck you so good, baby boy." </p>
<p>Henry sniffled and turned around, he didn't get the time to press against him. Patrick took initiative and jerked his hips back against him, Henry had his cheek pressed into the hard concrete wall.</p>
<p>Patrick started to rut against him and groan, "S- So good. 'Love your ass." He reached to the front of Henry's pants to unbutton them and yanked his boxers and pants down in one quick momment. </p>
<p>"We gotta be quick about this so no one catches us, which means you have to he quiet." Patrick smirked gripping his ass, it was already wet with piss. He took his cock out and forced it in. Henry cried out in pain. </p>
<p>Patrick slapped his ass, "Shut up."</p>
<p>"A warning would've been nice you fucking faggot." He growled.</p>
<p>"Shut the fuck up and let me fuck you." He thrust into him. Henry moved his arm up to his mouth to muffled himself.</p>
<p>"But I'm thinking, what if someone found you being impaled on my dick." He whispered. "What if it was a loser, found out you wet yourself like a little boy and now being fucked." He slammed into him at a harsh pace, Henry bit into his arm as his eyes began to water.</p>
<p>"They find you with your ass full of my cum." He groaned. "Tummy all swollen from it. Leaking my cum for weeks." He laughed fucking up into him, hitting the spot that made Henry see stars. </p>
<p>"Cute, cute, cute." He giggled. He felt Henry clench around him, knowing he was close to coming. He slid his hand down his stomach to jerk him off.</p>
<p>"You gonna be a good boy? Cum on my dick? Such a good boy for me, I love you." He moaned into his ear." He heard Henry let out a muffled moan before coming into his hand. "Good boy, I'm gonna give you your treat. I'm gonna fill that ass up."</p>
<p>He burried himself deep in Henry and came, he let out a groan. Fucking out his orgasm, milking his cock in Henry's ass. </p>
<p>He pulled out and watched the cum trial down his thighs.</p>
<p>"Cute."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>